It's Called Darkness For a Reason
by EvilPandaxSaviorSwan
Summary: Dean always wanted Sam, but Sam never wanted what Dean had to offer. What happens when you take what you want, without regards for the consequences? Will Sam ever be able to break free- and become what he's always meant to be? Warning: Rape and major Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So it's time for another Supernatural Fanfic for one of my best friends. She suggested that this one be dark, and you all know me, I'm not much for darkness. But it's pushing my boundaries as a writer and that's okay. Plus it actually helps to write something dark and angst if that's where your emotions happen to be at the moment. There will be some rape in this and some force. Just slight but not enough to really make you cry and have nightmares. I'm not that vicious and I'm not about to push that boundary just yet. It is a M/M fic, she's writing me a F/F so it's only fair. And it is Wincest so if you don't like it then please don't read it. I have warned you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the show, the characters or anything else except the idea and my mistakes.**

* * *

 _ **The moment I met him I knew that I didn't like him. He was too smug and thought he was the answer to all questions. Honestly, I didn't even want to be in there at the time but I had promised a friend of mine that I would come out for her brothers birthday. So there I sat, in the club as the music around us pounded off the walls and vibrated through my body like it was inside of me. I liked places like this and the music was amazing but something told me that coming out tonight wouldnt have been the best idea, so of course my friend had to have the get together that night.**_

 _ **I could feel his greedy eyes on me the entire time we were there but not one time did I look, I couldn't look. I didn't want to look.**_

 _ **"I think you have an admire Sam," My friend, Charlie, had whispered in my ear. I could smell the alcohol pouring off her but i just smiled. She was cute when she got drunk.**_

 _ **"I'm here for Dylan, not for some egotistical pig who wants a one night stand with me," I knew he wanted more then that, i could practically hear his thoughts.**_

 _ **"Come on Sammy, have fun that's what this whole nights about," Charlie slung an arm around my shoulders and leaned into me. Did mention that she was pushy when drunk?**_

 _ **I didn't get the chance to say anything because she had twisted me around in my chair and there stood my worst nightmare; Dean Winchester. And as gorgeous as he looked, I could hear my inner self screaming at me, telling me to run and not take his hand. But the power of lust over took my body and I allowed him pull me into the nearest bathroom and screw my brains out till I was sore to the bone.**_

"You little slut!"

The loud bellow of the Alpha male caused the Omega to flinch from his thoughts and back to reality. Sam looked up from the book in his hands to see Dean standing in the door way of their library, his hands fisted tightly.

"I told you not to ever leave this house unless I was sending you out for something I needed," his face grew red with anger and his fists shook, Sam knew he was in big trouble. He knew that a tiny part of him should just apologize to him and throw the book away but this was getting ridiculious.

"I have read every book in this room Dean, I need new material,"

Dean snarled, "You need to be cleaning this house like the little bitch that you are,"

"I have cleaned it, since the moment i woke up,"

"Are you seriously talking back to your Alpha, do I need to remind you of who owns your ass?" Dean stepped forward so Sam closed his book and set it aside then stood from the chair. It was quite funny because he was taller then Dean yet the man in question was the Alpha so height didn't really matter much.

"No Dean, I'll go make dinner," Sam said obeidently and walked by the seething man. Dean had other ideas at the moment as he grabbed the back of Sam's shirt and shoved his large frame against the near wall, pressing his body into Sam's back where the younger male could feel his Alpha's erection. "Dean, stop,"

The male growled and ripped Sam's sweats from his legs to find that he wasn't wearing any boxers so he palmed the Omega's firm perky ass cheeks, squeezing tightly and making Sam yelp out in pain. "I smell you Sam, I know you want this as much as I do so shut up and take it,"

He pushed down his jeans and grabbed his rock solid cock before sliding the entire length into Sam's tight hole. He tossed his head back and screamed off the top of his lungs at the searing pain from no lubrication. Dean just grunted at the tightness from his boyfriend as his hands gripped Sam's hips tightly and thrust into him with fervor.

Sam dug his blunt nails into the wall as his shaggy hair fell into his face and his forehead pressed into the barrier in front of him as he closed his eyes to try and rid him of this memory.

 _ **Dean had me bent over the bathroom sink in no time with my pants down to my ankles and my ass in the air for him to see. Now I'm not trying to sound cocky here but I have a very nice ass, technically my entire body is nice and I make sure to take good care of it. Just like i do my ass, the same one that Dean was currently gripping and squeezing. Moans and groans leaving my lips but was drowned out by the music outside of the doors.**_

 _ **"I'm going to fuck you good pretty boy, then i'm taking you home with me to fuck you some more," I heard him say. I looked over my shoulder to watch him take his cock from his jeans, my eyes growing from how long and big it looked. I guess he saw the look on my face because out of no where Dean began to jerk himself off while staring at my ass. I figured I could help him get off so i started to talk.**_

 _ **"You like my ass baby?"**_

 _ **Dean nodded his head.**_

 _ **"You like how tight and delicious it looks?"**_

 _ **Another nod, his hand getting faster.**_

 _ **"Wait till you ram that massive meat stick inside, you won't ever wanna take it out again," my voice got huskier with each word and his hand got faster. I could tell he was close because of his large knot that was growing at the base of his cock. His large veiny pink and very clean dick. Oh god I could feel my own cock grow hard just watching him jerk off. And just like that, Dean let loose the load inside of him and onto my ass, making sure to aim the hot thick semen right in between my ass cheeks.**_

Dean had sweat pouring down his body as he thrusted into a screaming Sam, who laid on the sectional in their living room, his own naked body forming a coat of sweat from the heat surrounding them. The Alpha male made sure to have Sam's legs up in the air and spread apart as he slammed his hard cock into Sam repeatedly, getting ready to blow his load for the second time that day.

Sam tore at the sectional and thrashed under the smaller male but didn't try to push him off considering he was so close to coming, his cock hard as a boulder if it was any indication. Dean let one of his legs go to grab ahold of his lovers cock and pump his hand up and down the throbbing shaft. Just as he was about to enter his knot into Sam's tight hole his hand felt two huge buldges around Sam's cock grow.

The Alpha slammed one last time inside of Sam out of shock as he watched the male come with a loud scream, the knot in his hand throbbing. He made sure to hold onto Sam's cock until the knot was gone and his cock became limp. Sam instantly passed out which gave Dean the opportunity to pull out of him and tuck his dick away and leave the room.

 _ **I could feel his fingers spread his seed against my hole, the feeling made me shiver. My hands gripped the sink just as he pressed the still wet head of his cock against my twitching tightness. My breathing became quicker and my heart hammered against my chest, it was beating at the same beat as the music outside, like i was in tune with the club outside.**_

 _ **The feeling of his massive shaft sliding insid of me in one go made me scream out as my head dropped down and my hands gripped the sink a little tighter then before.**_

 _ **"Oh my! Oh fuck! This is amazing! So much better then any other whore I've ever fucked!" I heard Dean say from behind me. I bit my lip to keep from saying anything, if i had any indication that he was going to take me home forever I wouldn't have felt the way I did when he talked about his other fucks; Jealous.**_

 _ **My body began to move with his thrusts, at first slow and delibrate then began to exceed in speed as well as roughness. His hands gripped my ass cheeks before smacking the right one till it was stinging, and no doubt red as an apple. Each cry or moan i gave spurred him on as well as made him thrust faster inside of me. It was like the throbbing of my ass and cock was matching to the pounding of his cock. I'm not saying we were each others soulmate or I was suppose to belong to him, but I knew that as he fucked me in the clubs bathroom, I was about to become someones slave for the rest of my life. Not someones lover.**_

 _ **I don't believe in love or fairy tales, they don't exsist. And if they did then why was my life reduced to being someones fuck slave or bitch till i died? Why couldn't i have my own happy ending. Aren't werewolves suppose to imprint? If I'm not mistaken, imprinting means that soul-gripping feeling the moment you see him/her. The pull towards that person even if they're not in the room with you. That's our fairy tale and I didn't have that feeling when i was with Dean, i never did.**_

 _ **Not even after he slammed his massive knot into me and connected us, the only thing i felt was used and loneliness.**_

Sam awoke from his slumber still on the couch, naked as the day he was born. He looked around to see that Dean wasn't there so as quickly as he could, the male got dressed and escaped to the library to finish reading his book. Little did he know, Dean was sitting in a dark area of the livving room that shown no light so he wasn't spotted. He sat there and watched Sam sleep until he awoke and left to go into the library.

There was something in Dean's eyes that wasn't right, something that made him seem a little...off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Trigger: Domestic Abuse.** **So this chapter is...well I wasn't going to have it go the way it did but it's the only way I could think to make it dark like it's suppose to. If you don't want to read this and its a trigger to you in anyway, then don't because it's not pretty.**

 **Disclaimer: The show nor the characters are not mine. Just any mistakes I've made.**

* * *

It's been a full week since Dean came to terms with the fact that Sam was, in fact, an Alpha wolf. No Omega was suppose to be able to produce a knot before they ejaculate, it wasn't possible. So that only meant Sam was an Alpha and with the fact that he was acting out a lot lately made it loud and clear for Dean that this was true. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do in a time like this. Maybe let the man go and move on or...

Sam walked into the front door after getting the food Dean had ordered him to grab, he dropped his keys into the key plate on the table and walked in further to find Dean sitting on the couch. Just seeing him made his skin crawl. Ever since that day on the couch a week ago he came to terms that he just couldn't stand to be around Dean anymore. It was so much stronger this time then when they first met.

He walked into the kitchen and set the food down on the counter then began to pull everything out from the brown bags. The Alpha male had ignored him since that day and as much as Sam loved the space, he was getting a feeling that Dean had something up his sleeve or rather was thinking of something that wasn't very pleasent. Just a feeling he got that made him tremble everytime he would think of the man. Something about Dean made Sam fear for his life, not that he was abusive, physically but just...something deep down in Sam told him that he should have ran while he still had the chance to.

"Did you get my pie?'

His voice made Sam jump but he recovered quickly and pulled out the apple pie from the last bag and place it in front of Dean.

"Cut me a piece,"

Sam stopped just in mid-step by the fridge and gritted his teeth as he kept his back to the male. "You have hands, you can cut it yourself."

There was total silence, no one moved. Dean just stared at his Omega and then to the pie near him, his eyes averted to the set of kitchen knives in the middle of the island.

"So you're going to deny me?" his tone was light but there was something about it, like on edge or something.

"I'm busy Dean, I have to put away the food before it spoils. I'm sure you can get it yourself while I finish this,"

The man clicked his tongue as he nodded his head and pushed off the frame of the entrence to walk into the kitchen further and grab the pie. The top popped off and was slid across the counter just as he grabbed a rather large knife. Sam glanced over his shoulder to watch him while he stuffed the cabnets with the right kind of food for each shelf. Dean cut into it, taking a large piece and eating it from his hand while he watched Sam.

That look, those eyes. Whatever it was made Sam freeze on the spot and drop the box that was in his hand.

"Are you okay Sammy?"

Even his voice was different. Something about this, about him, made Sam tremble with fear as he kept his eyes locked wth Dean's. But that's the thing, Dean's eyes weren't green anymore, no, they were...yellow, almost. And his teeth were slightly sharper almost pointed if you looked hard enough.

"I...I'm..."

Dean licked the edge of the knife with his tongue, grinning from ear to ear. "Cat got your tongue baby?" he asked.

"No," Sam cleared his throat before speaking and picking up the box he had dropped. Just as he stood back up Dean was there behind him with a hand around his neck and his lips at his ear.

"I won't let you undermind me, you are my Omega, my bitch and I am your Alpha. You will do as i say and no questions about it. The next time you think about telling me what to do will be your last," his voice was sharp and evil.

"What are you going to do Dean? Kill me?" Sam taunted, "You really going to kill your Omega because the way I see it..." Sam turned to face the man, looking down to him, "...you won't kill me. You can't. You want me to obey to you and do everything you tell of me just because your Alpha, and you know I'm just about done with your shit so you won't kill me. You can threaten me but you won't do it,"

By the time he was done, both men were nose to nose. Sam glaring and Dean smirking.

"You will listen to me becaues you. are. my. bitch," he poked Sam's chest with each pause. "You became my little whore the moment I layed eyes on you. So suck it up and do as you are told,"

Sam fisted his hands and..."Fuck you,"

It all happened so fast. The words, the evil smile, the flash of crimson red eyes and then the fist that landed Sam on his ass. Dean acted quick and picked Sam up off the ground, carrying him out of the kitchen and into their room. Sam pushed on Dean and made the man fall to his face. Dean got up with a snarl, fangs and red eyes flashing.

"You're going to pay for being so disobediant you little cock slut," he took Sam's head and rammed it into the wall creating a huge hole then dragged him off to the other side of the room. He tossed Sam onto the bed and mounted his lap as he unbuckled his belt and began to slide it from his belt loops. Sam reached out and grabbed Dean by his shirt only to pull him down and headbutt him in the face which broke his nose.

Dean cried out in pain as he stumbled off the bed, holding his nose while blood seeped from his fingers. Sam got up quickly and went to run from the room but Dean was quick and snapped his belt where it wrapped around Sam's neck. He tugged, making it tighen around the mans throat and tug him to the floor. Sam choked against the leather, his fingers clawing at the item. Dean was going to actually kill him.

"You are a worthless piece of shit Sam, you don't know how great you have it right now," Dean stood from the ground and rounded on his lover, belt still tightly around Sam's neck. "You have been mine since day one and after almost a year you want to start acting out?"

Dean landed a harsh kick into Sam's left ribcage causing the male to lose his breath, whatever breath he already had from the belt being so tight. "You're nothing, nothing," Dean spat. He kneeled next to Sam and released the belt from his throat to see the angry red marks. "Now we gotta cover that up,"

"Fuck you," Sam wheezed out, panting quickly, "You don't fucking own me, you hit like a fucking pussy and-"

Dean smacked Sam across the cheek, causing blood to run down his nose and lip. Sam looked to the Alpha and snarled. He went to punch Dean but the man grabbed his fist and twisted it, the sound of bones breaking.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" Sam screamed out and Dean smirked. He picked Sam back up and led him back to the bed. Sam jerked from his hold but Dean moved his hand up and grabbed a hand full of hair in the back of his head and slammed Sam's face into the bedside table.

"You fucking whore!" Dean yelled, "you just want to leave so you can go and fuck some other guy, let their slimy cock fuck your ass while you scream their name," as he said the words it was like Dean was believeing them so it pissed him off even more. His eyes grew red again and his canines showed. Sam's face was bloody now, from the cut on his right eyebrow to the blood streaming down his left nostral and left side lip.

He grabbed Sam by his chin, roughly as if he was trying to crush his bones then kissed him. Sam fought against the kiss and pushed Dean back, causing the shocked male to fall into the wooden chair in the corner and break it. "I'm done with you Dean! It's over!"

Dean sneered at him and grabbed the nearest object he could find and threw it at the back of Sam's head. It happened to be a big piece of the chair that was broken, so big it knocked Sam to the ground again, this time he didn't get up. The Alpha walked over to Sam's body and picked him up, tossing him on the bed.

When Sam finally did wake up he was on his bed, naked, and Dean was no where to be found. He could feel the pain in his face from last night, it was bad enough to give him a massive headache. His hand had been wrapped but it still hurt like hell and his ribcage felt sore. He got up and threw on some clothes before grabbing a big suit case and stuffing it with a few things he needed and some clothes before sneaking down stairs. When he passed the bathroom he missed seeing Dean standing there in the dark, lurking. He stopped at the bottom step before looking around. He didn't spot Dean standing at the top of the stairs, his eyes glowing red now. He looked like shit but it made him look more evil then usual.

Sam made it to the door before he was tossed into the stairs. He looked up to see Dean standing there; he could feel his heart hammering in his chest at the crazed look in his ex-lovers eyes.

"Where were you going Sammy?" he asked. His voice was even different.

"I'm not staying here Dean, I can't," he pushed himself up off the stairs, "You have got to let me go,"

"No!"

Dean grabbed Sam by his throat and squeezed tightly, his claws piercing the skin as he did.

"I'm not letting you go just to whore around," he growled, "You will stay here and serve me as the fucking slave you are,"

"I'm not a slave Dean!"

Dean smiled, "You're right, your not a slave,"

Sam stared at the man.

"You're a fucking bitch!" Dean tossed Sam aside and let his body hit the wall. Sam coughed out as he picked himself up just as Dean grabbed him by the back of his head again and slammed him into the coffee table. Smashing it. Sam had glass everywhere, he felt like his body couldn't take anymore of the beating. He felt like he was about to give up. That was until he felt a gravitational pull on his heart. His mate.

They were out there somewhere and Sam had to get to them, they were close. He looked up just as Dean got closer to him only to hold out his hands and stop him. "Wait wait, don't please," he begged, faking tears. Dean stopped in his tracks and watched as Sam stood from the ground. "I just need to get out, thats why I'm being like this. Why I'm being so distant,"

Dean raised an eyebrow at the man, "You want to go out?"

"Yeah, like go out, like a date," Sam panted, he could feel that pull increase, "We haven't done anything like that in months, please Dean, just take me out,"

The Alpha male pondered on the thought for a second then like if it was a switch, his eyes turned from red to green and he smiled sweetly at the man. "Okay baby, where do you wanna go?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm going to need a lot of fluffy stories and tons of Family Guy episodes after this. I can't believe I even finished it. (I can't believe I even wrote it...) I feel so evil and bad and...vicious for writing something so dark. I wanna bleach my brain now, please. -Shutters and hugs myself-**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show. Just my mistakes.**

 **A/N2: Okay, this is the last part for this story. I am done with angst and dark stuff. I can't do anymore. Not for a while. I'm finishing this now and with only three chapters because I feel like crying. Anyways, This is for my best friend Bekky, who asked for a dark dark angst Alpha/Omega Dean/Sam where Sam fights back because he doesn't really want Dean and Dean doesn't really give him a choice of the matter. This is it. Enjoy.**

 **WARNING: Major Character Death. T_T**

* * *

After Sam made sure to clean up and hide most of his bruises, he got dressed and met Dean downstairs. The Alpha male waited by the door with a kind smile, one that would have made Sam swoon had he not have met the real Dean behind the facade.

"Are you ready babe?" he asked. Sam had to put on a fake smile and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm ready,"

They left the house and decided to walk to where Sam had in mind. He wanted to find wherever his mate was and by the vibes he was getting they were somewhere in town. It had gotten dark by the time Sam had finished cleaning himself up so that gave him time to figure out a plan.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked, he had his hand on the lower area of Sam's back to keep him close. Sam could feel his heart beating in his chest; nervousness and anxiety over powering his will to run.

Sam sighed, his breath shaky, "I...I don't know just yet," the pull he was feeling got stronger and they weren't exactly in town just yet. When they walked out of the cemetery the pull was so nerve wracking that Sam fell to his knees and looked around but he didn't see anyone. It was dark and only one street light was one shining over the track that wrapped around the city park.

"Sam, are you okay?"

Sam trembled and wrapped his arms around himself as the pull on his heart and soul became almost too much. Was Dean really his mate? Everytime he got closer to him the pull got heavier and heavier on his heart. Sam felt the tears begin to fall down his face, he was seriously stuck in this hell. He wasn't going to get out and now it was comfirmed for sure that Dean really was his Mate.

Sam looked up to Dean and opened his mouth to speak when...

"Is there a problem here?" a strong Cajun accent was heard between the men. Dean stood up and looked behind him to see a tall man in black clothing and a black hat on his head. He didn't like the feeling he got from this guy. Sam stood as well, stumbling as he did, and when he spotted the man the pull on his heart expanded to him and it was like a current of electricity hit both of them. Sam knew. This guy was his true mate, not Dean. And then the feeling to sob happily was much needed but Sam help back. He still needed to take care of Dean.

"We're fine, thank you for asking," Dean said shortly.

"I can see those marks from here, what happened to him?" the man asked. Dean felt the need to protect hisself as well as Sam, but mostly himself, as he let his eyes change color and his teeth grow.

"That's none of your business what I do with my little bitch,"

Sam looked to Dean and saw his body begin to tremble. He glanced up in time to see the man smiled under his hat.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk badly about MY mate, you low life mutt," he sneered and bared his vampire fangs. Sam's eyes widen. He imprinted on a...vampire?

Dean dashed towards the man and swiped with his claws out, but missed as the guy dodged it and caught his hand. He twisted it, easily breaking the bones. Since Dean refused to phase he doesn't heal as quickly as he'd like. So screaming out in pain, the Alpha fell to his knees while the guy bent the hand back even further.

Sam stayed where he was and watched it all go down, not daring to move.

"Sam! You little slut, get over here and help your Alpha!" he screamed. The man snapped Dean's entire arm and tossed him to the ground.

"He's not anything to you anymore, he is an Alpha and judging by the way you're acting, you already know this," the man said. He looked up to Sam and give him a kind smile, one that Sam DID swoon over.

Dean sat up, holding his arm as he tried to stand but the guy was there in no time and grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up. "I saw what you did to my mate, I can see it through your eyes, in your mind. You're like an open book and I''m disguted by how foul you've acted,"

The man looked into Dean's red eyes, "He is my Alpha, you had your Omega. You've already imprinted. Ever since he died you've done nothing but hunt down weak men to try and over power then kill them later on if they got too much to try and handle. If I hadn't gotten here when i did, my Sammy probably wouldn't even be here right now."

Dean sneered and snapped at the man when he said 'My Sammy' and tried to grab at him with his free hand but wasn't successful. Sam watched the guy slam Dean into the ground and land earth shaking blow after blow to his face. He grabbed Dean by his shirt and tossed him against a near by oak tree, the sound of bones crunching against the force of the throw. Dean screamed out in pain as he laid there, his one arm bent and broken and now his back in the same shape. He let out a sob and looked to Sam, who looked back with a dull look in his eyes.

"Sam, baby, please help me," he whimpered. Sam took a step close to him and just stared, a completely straight look on his face. The vampire grabbed Dean by his hair and held him up so Sam could watch the ending.

He kept his eyes locked on Dean's as the guy shook Dean one time, with so much strength that it snapped his neck. He was still managing to breath so the man tossed him down and looked to Sam. "My names Benny,"

The taller man looked down with a slow blush and caught sight of Dean trying to crawl away. His entire body twisted and bent, no human would ever be able to survive it. Benny caught the look and was at Dean's side in an instant. He lifted his head, with one smooth swift motion, ripped Dean's throat out and feasted on his blood before letting the rest of it seep out of his body.

Both men stood, side by side, and watched as Dean choke on his blood. He looked around, trying to find help but not finding none then his eyes landed back on Sam. The new Alpha didn't look like he was remorseful in anyway, it broke Dean's heart. He opened his mouth but gagged on the blood before taking his last breath just as his green eyes faded.


End file.
